


No Crying in the Club

by MistySprite



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6918 - Freeform, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Lemons, M/M, OOCness, drunk, enemys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistySprite/pseuds/MistySprite
Summary: “I know why Hibari kyouya doesn’t like western liquor” Mukuro grins, It’s his best bit of  knowledge yet.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Rokudou Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	No Crying in the Club

**Author's Note:**

> Still super rough but I wanted to get it out here until my ideas become more refined as I slowly enter back in to writing. Hope you enjoy   
> Tumblr: MistySprite

He had spent the afternoon carousing, for reasons unbeknownst to him and the small shot of liquor he was nursing. He wasn’t fond of the taste but Hibari was rarely fond of anything, he indulged in what he felt like at the moment not answering to anyone even if it was himself. Tonight he had a predilection for irritating himself, so he drank like the herbivores he called fools and stood on the flashing LED floor that was infested with them. These people were immune to his glare ignoring it’s promise to leave them bleeding if they got too close, too loud, too happy. Instead they danced around the stick in the mud as if they could make it bend overtime. A drunken part of him hoped he would bend gracefully and get carried by the wave of body parts underneath these colored lights that made the air itself red. He scoffed at the way the bass of the speakers vibrated his whole body leaving a unsettling feeling inside him once it ceased. he felt like a can of sprite after it had been dropped a bubbling feeling traveling from the pit of his stomach to between his ears before dissipating. The lights slowed dousing the room in a purple or indigo color every few seconds, he stumbled forward his shot glass now empty and disregarded on some abandoned table with a plate of fries. He wondered if this was what people drank for, the moment when your whole face felt hot and your mind no longer bothered to entertain the idea of being yourself. 

“You’re a mess” he thought to himself standing still once again his view of the bar obscured by dancing bodies. everything was moving in its own direction with no regard for anyone else, in his own way Hibari was also lost in himself. he think he understood now what this club was for, nobody ever spoke to each other here. they were alone with their thoughts the rest simply left to witness their encounters with themselves when they came to. One thing stood still amidst the crashing waves of people, one annoyingly blue smug thing. He reached for his tonfa pausing momentarily at the others hesitation. No it wasn't hesitation, he had no intention of moving at all instead he stood completely still uninterested in their usual greeting. The emollient atmosphere softened his sadistic smirk making it seem almost welcoming, calling him over. Hibari went not apologizing like he usually would for bumping into people his eyes locked on a much more important target. Mukuro never moved his body only his eyes as Hibari got closer, he smiled smugly at the slight height difference his heeled boot gave him. Hibari frowned at it, it was so minuscule yet it pissed him off. Mukuro was meant in some odd way to be his equal in every sense. combat, Age ,Strength, intelligence although this was up for debate and hardly mattered. they were both admirable in that area in their own ways...that’s why Mukuro sent information to him after all. He never knew if this fondness of their rivalry was one sided and didn’t care, Mukuro would be so lucky to have him as a nemesis. He was nothing if not dedicated. They had an unspoken contract that Mukuro seemed to entertain as well it was one of the many things he secretly respected about the man. Hibari reached for his god awful tie that was never tightened and pulled him lower demanding an answer Mukuro’s smirk only grew deeper as if to mock him, Hibari knew this smirk was for his games of keeping his mouth shut.

“Speak” he spat 

Mukuro raised a brow his eyes glowing with amusement at the sight before him. “oh?” he asked aloud with full confidence in his assumptions , Hibari kissed his teeth at himself for allowing Mukuro to see him in such a state. “Hibari Kyoya might you be drunk?” he asked blocking the tonfa that tried to connect with his nose before he could finish his sentence. He didn’t bother responding and gratefully Mukuro said nothing more on the matter his flushed red face was payment enough. “good timing, I’m not here for you. get out of my way.” Mukuro stated tossing him to the side like a used napkin, he did not fall of course. he watched the man walk through the crowd not even offering a sarcastic goodbye just to piss him off . Irritation consumed him leaving little room for logic and manners (funnily enough alcohol had little to do with this.) silver eyes followed the blue haired man to a quaint corner of the bar that was occupied by two other men who never unfolded their arms and looked much to sloppy to be in Mukuro’s presence, even then Mukuro spoke with a charming smile that would almost make someone think of him as polite. Hibari glared at the encounter wondering what- who, could be more important than facing off with him in this random place where they didn’t expect to see one another. No rules no Tsuna no Mafia, just two rivals evening their scores. Momentarily his target switched to the two men he spoke with, a smile of his own growing at the idea of going over there and beating them to a bloody pulp to teach Mukuro a lesson about picking anyone over him. of course he knew Mukuro would do it himself and didn’t care for the men it was more to annoy him, to delay whatever information they were giving him and wipe that damn smirk off his face. After staring for a few minutes Hibari flung his tonfa narrowly missing the tip of Mukuros nose instead it disappeared and they continued like nothing happened 

“hm” he smiled to himself content with the fact that he could see through an illusion even when drunk for the first time. Next to him he could feel the others presence 

“you really are a brat.” Mukuro’s voice threatened to become hostile even though his face kept its usual calm and collected disposition. Hibari managed to let out a laugh that made him uncomfortable in turn making Mukuro happier. Now that he had gotten the attention he had wanted he found himself at odds with the reason why, he felt no need to fight at the moment. Mukuro had made it clear he wasn’t the main event today and made it clear he wouldn’t fight him, they were usually very honest about these things as if it were the only rules they followed in life. Hibari would refuse to fight him if he felt Mukuro wasn’t at his best and Mukuro refused to fight at all sometimes. he’d resort to using pathetic defenses to bore Hibari into retaliation. He was keeping his word even now as he awaited an answer for the behavior. he knew alcohol couldn’t turn Him of all people into a complete fool. Hibari smirked turning to face Mukuro not minding the height difference now, he felt a high beginning to grow like always when they began their interactions, he always left satisfied still wanting more he realized that now. At first he thought it was the fighting but even now with no promise of as much as a verbal spat he reveled in Mukuro’s eyes on him demanding to know what he wanted even though he had more important matters to tend to. the quarrels made him happy, catching Mukuro off guard for only a moment during a fight that lasted days was the high he chased, one only Mukuro could give. he cursed his brain for blurring the lines between love and lust tonight and it made him angry that his favorite thing had become a person who now stood on that line. He liked him, he thinks. whatever it meant for Hibari to like someone wasn’t clear, what was clear was the sparkle in his eyes whenever the opportunity to exchange anything with Mukuro came about. “I’m your brat” Hibari clarified, this behavior was specific to Mukuro and he wanted the other getting no wrong ideas about who he was. Mukuro’s eyes narrowed , maybe he had misread how liquor could affect the other, he wouldn’t admit he was disappointed despite how amusing it was to meet a different Hibari. “I have no interest in brats” he stated simply ready to leave this bar, he didn’t get a chance before Hibari grabbed his tie yet again. “then why did you come when I called?” Hibari whispered with an expression identical to the others usual on. His mind went blank for a moment as it rewrote the history of him and Hibari replacing his title of “fun toy” with three question marks. there were infinite details he could account for at the moment that he didn't think he cared for, they almost felt embarrassing to know now. He could tell you that Hibari use to only ever nap on nami middle with his right foot crossed over his left when he was younger but if you asked about ken or chiksua he would have to guess how they slept. He chuckled, “alright then.” he thought to himself “why wouldn’t I come when it’s you calling Kyoya?” he gave the drunk bastard the answer he contemplated hiding behind a blow to the chest. “why give up the opportunity to have you bleeding on the floor again? its like meeting you all over again” he went on not letting him have the upper hand. Hibari’s expression hardened “fuck you.” was all he had to offer “fuck me?” Mukuro repeated shocked at the colorful language coming from His mouth, Hibari even with him rarely called him anything more colorful than bastard. Hibari stiffened momentarily hearing Mukuro say this with his eerily charming grin. “fuck me” he responded a firm grip around his tie seeming to tighten he thought very little about how people even kissed , he sloppily pressed his lips against Mukuro who didn’t seem surprised by the gesture. after the shock subsided he pulled away his bottom lip trapped between Hibari’s teeth until he released when he felt he bit long enough. Mukuro wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand a shade of pink on his cheeks matching the others except he hadn’t been drinking and they both knew this. he tilted his head his long blue bangs falling out of place as he looked at Hibari, he touched his lip again before grinning. he guessed he had known for a while now this one was in some part his other half, the least he could do was confirm it. he pulled Hibari closer by the waist throwing his head back in laughter as mist flames engulfed them until they disappeared to a destination of his choice.


End file.
